Patty
by D'mbik
Summary: "Sensei halus tanggung jawab. Gala-gala Sasuke-sensei aku jadi aneh begini. Apa aku telkena penyakit mematikan? Pasti umulku tinggal sebental lagi. Astaga, padahal aku belum punya pacal, sensei!" Sakura memekik histeris. Bocah ini sungguh drama queen sejati. For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri


**Judul: Patty**

 **Author: D'mbik**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto** (tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan cerita. Dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata)

 **Drama/Humor (** saya bingung dengan genre yang sesuai dengan cerita ini apa, Orzz … **)**

 **No. prompt: #42**

 **Kategori kontes: Best SasuSaku AU for Fiction**

 **Summary:** "Sensei halus tanggung jawab. Gala-gala Sasuke-sensei aku jadi aneh begini. Apa aku telkena penyakit mematikan? Pasti umulku tinggal sebental lagi. Astaga, padahal aku belum punya pacal, sensei!" Sakura memekik histeris. Bocah ini sungguh _drama queen_ sejati. **For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri**

 **[all standart warning applied]**

 **.**

* * *

Suara tepakan sepatu terdengar keras, menggema dan membentur dinding lorong yang terbuat dari kayu. Suara itu beriringan dengan desah napas putus-putus milik seorang bocah kecil berumur lima tahun. Rambutnya pendek sebahu, berwarna merah muda. Bocah itu berlari dengan kaki kecilnya, merangkul tas punggung berwarna merah―sedikit keberatan dengan beban yang dipanggulnya. Namun ia tersenyum, meski rambut dan baju seragam TK-nya basah akibat keringat.

"Ayo … cepat," ujarnya terengah-engah.

Sepasang kaki kecil itu tak sedikit pun memelankan kecepatannya, ia tidak peduli, meski kepala sekolah selalu melarang para murid untuk berlarian di sepanjang lorong. Karena saat ini tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu sampai ke ruang yang letaknya paling barat, ruang yang biasa disebut dengan kelas Bunga Mawar.

Suara decitan, disusul pintu bergeser terdengar beberapa saat kemudian. Bocah kecil itu muncul dengan wajah berantakan dan keringat menghiasi dahinya yang lebar.

"Lagi-lagi kau telat, Sakura-chan," ujar salah satu teman kelasnya, Ino.

" _Gomen gomen_." Sakura susah payah mengatur nafas, meletakkan tas di lemari kayu, dan kemudian duduk di bangkunya sendiri.

"Fyuuh… Untung saja Kulenai-sensei belum datang." Sakura mengelus dadanya sambil nyengir tanpa dosa, kemudian ikut nimbrung dengan teman-temannya yang lagi asyik membahas liburan musim panas kemarin.

"Ha ha ha … sepertinya hanya kamu saja di kelas ini yang belum bisa ngomong 'r' dengan benar, Sakura-chan." Ino tertawa melihat sahabatnya yang masih cadel.

"Coba ngomong rrrrrrr…"

Sakura mencoba, "Llllll…" saking kerasnya mencoba, liurnya menciprat kemana-mana.

"Iyuuh, Sakura jorok." Ino mengelap tangannya yang terkena iler, "Coba sekarang bilang sa-ku-ra."

"Sa-ku-la."

"Tuh, kan." Ino dan teman-teman yang lain kembali menertawakan Sakura.

Sakura memanyunkan bibir, "Bialin aja," ucapnya tidak peduli. Apa salahnya belum bisa ngomong 'r'? Sakura yakin suatu saat nanti ia pasti bisa mengucapkan huruf itu dengan benar.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan. Dilihatnya kelas yang sudah empat bulan ini ditempatinya. Suara kelas yang baru dimasuki Sakura begitu riuh. Penuh dengan tawa serta candaan bocah-bocah berumur lima sampai enam tahun. Kelas Bunga Mawar terdiri dari lima belas murid. Delapan murid perempuan dan tujuh murid laki-laki. Kelasnya lumayan besar. Ada papan tulis, jejeran meja, dan kursi kecil berwarna-warni. Dindingnya berwarna hijau toska, namun hampir seluruh sisinya telah tertutupi dengan hasil pra-karya seluruh penghuni kelas. Gambar pemandangan, kerajinan tangan, origami, dan coretan-coretan nakal beberapa murid laki-laki menghiasi dinding kelas tersebut.

Sakura senang menjadi murid kelas Bunga Mawar. Temannya asyik-asyik (meski terkadang Ino sering membuatnya jengkel) dan gurunya baik.

Beberapa saat kemudian muncul dari balik pintu seorang wanita berumur akhir dua puluhan. Rambutnya hitam, ikal sampai ke bahu, dan bibirnya diselimuti gincu tebal berwarna merah―yang anehnya tidak terkesan menor. Ah, dan satu lagi, wanita tersebut sedang mengandung delapan bulan lebih.

" _Ohayou, minna_ ," sapa wanita itu dan berhasil mengambil perhatian seluruh murid, membuat yang tadinya asyik mengobrol berpaling dan menatap wanita tersebut.

" _Ohayou_ , Kurenai-sensei." Seluruh anak di kelas menjawab serentak. Hanya Sakura yang menjawabnya agak berbeda.

Wanita berparas rupawan itu bernama Kurenai, wali kelas Bunga Mawar. Sakura sangat menyayangi dan menghormati beliau.

"Bagaimana libur musim panas kalian kemarin?" tanya wali kelasnya lagi dengan semangat, sambil mengelus perutnya yang semakin hari semakin membesar.

Detik selanjutnya terdengar dengung suara anak-anak menceritakan pengalaman musim panasnya masing-masing. Kata 'asyik' dan 'menyenangkan' yang dilontarkan para murid, membuat suasana kelas semakin riuh.

"Baik … baik," Kurenai mencoba menenangkan, "Ibu yakin liburan kalian pasti menyenangkan." Kembali sang Wali Kelas menebar senyum.

"Sebelum kita mulai, kita absen dulu, ya." Satu persatu Kurenai mengabsen murid-muridnya.

Setelah selesai, wali kelasnya menutup buku absensi dengan wajah puas, "Baik, karena hari ini masuk semua, ibu ada pengumuman penting." Kurenai memasang muka sedih.

Melihat raut sedih guru kesayangan murid kelas Bunga Mawar, beberapa anak mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Ada apa, Kurenai-sensei?"

"Apa bayinya sakit?"

Dengan pelan Kurenai menggeleng, "Tidak, tenang saja _minna_ , bayinya sehat, kok."

"Telus, kenapa sensei sedih?" Sakura ikutan khawatir, pasalnya selama menjadi murid didikan Kurenai, ia tidak pernah melihat wanita itu bersedih. Selalu saja senyum menawan yang ia lihat.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah hari terakhir sensei mengajar kalian. Sebentar lagi _Sensei_ akan melahirkan." Kurenai kembali menaikkan ujung-ujung bibirnya.

Murid-murid mulai saling menatap satu-sama lain, kemudian beberapa anak ada yang menangis dan meminta Kurenai tetap menjadi guru mereka. Kelas Bunga Mawar pagi ini benar-benar gaduh, sampai-sampai Kurenai kesulitan menangani bocah-bocah tersebut.

"Aduh, perutku!" suara rintihan itu sukses mengentikan semua keributan.

" _Sensei_!" teriak semua murid khawatir. Sakura bahkan maju ke depan untuk melihat kondisi gurunya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _Sensei_?" tanya gadis kecil itu sambil mengelus perut Kurenai.

Dilihat dari wajah Sakura, sepertinya akting Kurenai berhasil. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Terima kasih perhatiannya." Ditepuknya kepala Sakura dengan sayang. "Sana, kembali ke tempat dudukmu." Anak didiknya satu ini benar-benar membuatnya gemas.

Setelah Sakura duduk, barulah Kurenai kembali berbicara.

"Anak-anak, tolong dengarkan perkataan _Sensei_ baik-baik. Mulai besok _Sensei_ tidak akan mengajar kalian lagi. Bayi yang ada di dalam sini," Kurenai menunjuk perutnya, "sudah tak sabar mau keluar."

Wanita itu mulai berjalan, "Bayi ini terus saja menendang-nendang. Sepertinya kalau besar nanti akan jadi pemain sepak bola, deh." Guru TK itu tertawa, membayangkan calon anaknya kelak.

"Benarkah?" tanya salah satu murid laki-laki antusias.

Kurenai mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Maka dari itu _Sensei_ akan cuti tiga bulan dan setelah itu akan kembali mengajar kalian lagi."

"Kami pasti akan melindukanmu, Kulenai-sensei." Bibir Sakura bergetar, kelopak matanya tak kuasa menahan air mata. Seketika itu juga ia berlari, memeluk wali kelasnya erat. " _Sensei_ , jangan tingalin Sakula!"

Sesaat kemudian satu persatu murid kelas Bunga Mawar berhamburan―sama-sama menangis dan memeluk gurunya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, _minna_ ," ucap Kurenai dengan air mata berlinang.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya. Iris berwarna hijau terlihat berkilau karena bias matahari pagi. Dengan malas Sakura bangun dari tempat tidurnya, ogah-ogahan mandi, dan hanya makan sedikit ketika sarapan.

Kizashi Haruno, yang sering disebut istrinya sebagai _daughter complex_ , bertanya "Kenapa kau terlihat lesu, Sakura? Apa kau sakit?" air mukanya terlihat sangat khawatir pada putri semata wayangnya.

"Tidak, Ayah. Aku hanya malas pergi ke sekolah."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kizashi terkejut.

"Soalnya yang mengajar bukan Kulenai-sensei lagi," ratap Sakura yang dari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk miso supnya tanpa nafsu.

Ayahnya mengangguk-angguk mafhum. "Tidak boleh seperti itu. Ayo cepat selesaikan makananmu, kau tidak ingin terlambat, 'kan?" ujar ayahnya sok bijak. Mebuki yang mengintip dari balik dapur sampai geleng-geleng tak percaya. Tumben suaminya pintar.

"Baik …." Sakura menjawab lesu.

.

* * *

.

Seperti biasa Sakura hampir telat masuk kelas. Salahkan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba terkena HIB―Hasrat Ingin BAB―dan membuat Sakura harus menunggu sepuluh menit. Buru-buru ia duduk di bangkunya. Gadis itu memandang kelasnya, kelas Bunga Mawar tetap ramai seperti biasa. Sakura kaget sendiri, kenapa temannya cepat sekali berubah ceria? Bukannya kemarin baru saja ada kejadian mengharu-biru, penuh tetesan air mata dan pelukan hangat?

Ino menepuk punggung Sakura, "Ne, Sakura-chan … kira-kira siapa yang menggantikan Kurenai-sensei, ya?"

Sakura menggendikan bahu, "Entahlah, aku tidak peduli," ucapnya bertepatan dengan pintu geser yang terbuka.

Dua orang laki-laki berbeda usia muncul dari balik pintu. Yang satu bertubuh lebih kecil, dengan wajah penuh dengan garis kerutan. Sedangkan di sampingnya berdiri sosok pemuda jangkung, rambut dan matanya berwarna hitam, dengan tajam memandang sekeliling kelas.

Sakura tahu pria bertubuh kecil itu. Namanya Sarutobi-sensei. Kepala sekolah TK Kuncup Mekar. Untuk yang satunya, Sakura sama sekali asing dengan wajahnya.

Sarutobi berdehem, "Anak-anak, mulai hari ini Sasuke-sensei yang akan menggantikan Kurenai-sensei untuk mengajar kalian."

Koor 'ooo' menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Sasuke Uchiha. Mulai hari ini saya yang akan mengajar kalian. _Yoroshiku_." Pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Yoroshiku, Sasuke-sensei!" anak-anak menjawab serentak.

"Astaga, Sakura-chan," Ino mengguncang-guncangkan bahu sahabatnya, "Sasuke-sensei ganteng sekali, ya?"

Dipandangnya guru penggantinya itu dengan malas, "Hmm… yaah, lumayan lah."

Menurutnya masih mending Kurenai-sensei, soalnya kalau dilihat sepintas, sepertinya Sasuke-sensei itu tipe-tipe guru galak yang sering membawa penggaris kayu kemana-mana dan suka menghukum murid yang nakal. Coba saja lihat, kerutan di dahinya itu tidak pernah absen menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kok kamu ngomongnya gitu, sih?" tanya Ino tidak terima.

"Terserah Ino, aku mau gambal dhulu," katanya sambil asyik menggambar.

"Dasar Sakura-chan payah." Ino meninggalkan Sakura sendiri, ikut bergabung dengan anak-anak lain yang ribut menanyakan umur, alamat, serta nomer _handphone_ si Guru Pengganti.

.

* * *

.

Acara perkenalan sudah lama berakhir, Sarutobi-sensei pun telah kembali ke kantornya. Inilah saatnya Sasuke beraksi. Unjuk gigi tuk pertama kali mengajar di depan kelas Bunga Mawar. Sasuke grogi bukan main.

"Anak-anak, hari ini mari kita belajar alfabet. Apa kalian sudah mengetahuinya?" tanyanya, mencoba seramah mungkin.

"Sudah sensei!" jawab murid-muridnya antusias. Oh, awal yang baik, Sasuke. _Tattakae_!

"Ayo kita mulai bersama. A, B, C, D, …" ucapnya kemudian diikuti anak didiknya yang lain.

Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat muridnya pandai-pandai, padahal ada satu murid yang sedari tadi tidak ikut melafalkan huruf-huruf tersebut. Murid perempuan yang duduk di grup tiga paling belakang, Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu menopang dagu, ia terlihat sangat bosan. Beberapa kali ia menguap lebar. Menurutnya metode pembelajaran yang digunakan guru barunya ini tidak asyik, _bikin_ ngantuk.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah bisa semua. Kalau begitu sekalian saja sensei mengambil nilai kalian semua. Mulai dari Aburame Shino."

Bahu Sakura menegang. Apa-apaan ini? Masa' baru-baru sudah pengambilan nilai?

Dilihat Shino tidak kesulitan sama sekali dalam mengucapkan huruf-huruf itu, begitu pula dengan Chouji dan Hinata. Sebentar lagi gilirannya tiba.

"Selanjutnya Haruno Sakura."

Tuh, kan benar. Sakura menarik napas panjang, dengan segenap hati ia maju ke depan.

Sakura mulai, "A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, L, S, T, …"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, sepertinya ada yang ganjil dengan urutan abjadnya. "Stop! Coba ulang lagi huruf setelah huruf Q, Sakura."

"L."

"Apa?"

"Lllll!" Sakura mencoba sekuat tenaga mengucap 'r', namun apa daya yang terdengar malah huruf 'l'.

"Aduh _Sensei_ , Sakura tidak bisa ngomong _r_. Jadi tidak usah dipaksakan," seru salah satu murid laki-laki. Gelak tawa terdengar beberapa saat kemudian.

Sakura yang berdiri di depan kelas dapat dengan mudah melihat seluruh murid laki-laki yang tertawa mengejeknya, bisik-bisik anak perempuan, dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah wajah Ino yang menatapnya penuh kasihan. Sakura tidak mau Ino mengasihaninya.

Sakura benar-benar malu. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya saat ini? Andai saja Kurenai-sensei masih ada, pasti saat ini gurunya bakalan memarahi semua anak yang menertawakannya dan memeluknya erat.

Sakura menunduk, tangannya erat mencengkram ujung roknya. Satu persatu air matanya keluar. Dengan mata merah, Sakura berteriak dengan bibir bergetar pada guru pengganti di sampingnya yang menyebabkan kejadian memalukan ini terjadi, "Aku benci Sasuke-sensei!"

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya, menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dan mendesah. Astaga, rupanya menjadi guru TK tidaklah mudah. Baru sehari mengajar, satu siswa didiknya ada yang menangis.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura bolos pelajaran menggambar dan itu tidaklah biasa, mengingat Sakura sangat gemar menggambar.

Ino yang khawatir dan merasa bersalah menghampiri Sakura pada jam istirahat. Dilihatnya sahabat berambut musim semi itu duduk di sebuah ayunan, matanya sembab karena banyak mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sakura-chan, kamu gak apa-apa, kan? Maaf, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengejekmu lagi." Ino duduk di ayunan samping Sakura. Sahabatnya bicara sedikit kikuk, mungkin karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura bersikap seperti ini. Biasanya Sakura bakalan bersikap acuh meski Ino selalu mengejeknya.

Sakura mengganguk, anyunannya mulai bergerak. "Um."

"Kamu beneran maafin aku 'kan, Sakura-chan?" Rupanya Ino masih tidak percaya.

"Iya, Ino. Aku maafin." Sakura tersenyum.

Sederet kalimat yang diucapkan Sakura mampu membuat hati gadis pirang itu lega. Ino ikutan tersenyum, "Nah, gitu dong. Teman-teman ayo ke sini, Sakura-chan sudah maafin kita," serunya.

Rupanya teman kelasnya sedari tadi bersembunyi di semak-semak.

"HEI! Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Sakura maafin kami, ya?"

"Jangan nangis lagi."

Satu-persatu temannya menjabat tangannya sambil meminta maaf. Sepertinya melihat Sakura yang biasanya ceria meneteskan air mata rasanya sedikit aneh. Seluruh temannya sependapat, jika Sakura lebih cocok tersenyum daripada menangis.

"Hehehe … baiklah." Bibir Sakura melengkung senyum. Rasa kikuk dan canggung perlahan memudar, teman-temannya kembali bermain seperti sedia kala.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan, Sasuke Sang Guru Pengganti tersenyum melihat tingkah polah gerombolan anak TK itu dari jauh. Ah, indahnya masa anak-anak. Sasuke jadi ingin kembali ke masa itu.

.

* * *

.

Hari sudah beranjak siang, hampir mendekati sore malah. Murid-murid TK Kuncup Mekar sudah pulang dari tadi. Tapi sayang, sepertinya tinggal satu murid yang belum juga dijemput orang tuanya. Adalah Sakura. Lima tahun lebih empat bulan lalu ia lahir ke dunia, tapi baru kali ini gadis itu merasa tidak dianggap anak oleh kedua orang tuanya. Bayangkan saja, sudah tiga jam lebih Sakura menunggu di depan pintu gerbang, berharap ayah atau ibunya datang menjemputnya. Tapi apa? Sampai sekarang jemputannya belum juga datang.

Sakura ingin sekali menangis. Kenapa hari ini hidupnya benar-benar sial?

"Hei, Bocah Cadel." Seruan itu berasal dari belakang. Sakura tahu siapa yang kurang ajar memanggilnya dengan sebutan nista tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke-sensei.

Sakura tidak mau menoleh, biarin ia dikira tuli. Sakura tidak peduli. Namun tiba-tiba saja bahunya ada yang memegang. Sakura tersentak kaget, "Sasuke-sensei, kau mengagetkanku dan apa maksudmu memanggilku begitu?!" bocah itu sedikit tersinggung dengan panggilan sang Guru Baru. Siapa dia? berani-berani mengatainya bocah cadel!

Yang diomelin malah tersenyum dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Kamu belum dijemput juga?" pertanyaan itu entah mengapa membuatnya kesal.

"Iya, tidak biasanya Ayah telat menjemputku. Pasti lagi sibuk dan lupa jemput aku,"Sakura tertunduk lesu.

Kemudian, siapa yang menduga kalau perut Sakura berbunyi ' _kryuuk'_ dengan keras, sampai-sampai pemuda di sampingnya mendengarnya jelas. Sakura memegang perutnya, wajahnya memerah malu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Ah, rupanya kau lapar, ya? Sebentar aku bawakan kau sesuatu." Sasuke beranjak dan pergi ke dalam kelas.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke membawa kotak bekal berwarna biru, disodorkannya ke depan bocah berambut merah jambu. "Ini."

Sakura dengan terpaksa membuka kotak bekal itu, "Bulgel?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Isinya keju dan daging sapi cincang. Makanlah, aku yang membuatnya sendiri." Sakura menatap roti isi tersebut dengan lekat, mulutnya berair, dilihat dari bentuknya sepertinya burger buatan Sasuke bisa dimakan.

Ragu-ragu Sakura menggigit kulit roti berwarna kecokelatan tersebut. Sensasi renyah-renyah-empuk, disusul kemudian rasa gurih daging sapi, asinnya keju, serta asamnya irisan tomat―terpadu sempurna di dalam mulut Sakura. Rasanya benar-benar pas dengan selera Sakura.

"Bagaimana, enak?"

"Lumayanlah untuk mengganjal pelut," jawab Sakura. Sebenarnya ini enak. Sangat enak malah, tapi Sakura terlalu gengsi untuk berkata jujur, apalagi pada guru pengganti yang membuatnya malu beberapa waktu tadi.

"Ck. Kau sama sekali tidak imut, Bocah Cadel."

"Hei, tidak sopan bicala sepelti itu pada pelempuan, _Sensei_. Namaku Sakula!"

"Pffft―" Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke yang menahan tawa.

" _Gomen_ , _gomen_. Baiklah, _Sakula_ ," Sasuke ikut-ikutan memanggilnya demikian, "aku tarik kembali perkataanku. Kau imut. Kau adalah murid terimut di kelas Bunga Mawar, apalagi ketika penyakit cadelmu kambuh."

Dengan gemasnya Sasuke mencubit kedua pipi tembam bocah beriris hijau tersebut. Duh, kok main cubit-cubit pipi segala, _sih_?

" _Sensei_! Itu tidak lucu." Sakura memukul bahu sang Guru Pengganti, kemudian mengelus pipinya yang memerah. Entah karena malu atau karena bekas cubitan.

Sakura kembali menyantap burger keju tersebut. Hap, hap. Sakura memakannya dengan lahap. Susah payah menelannya.

"Aduh, mulutmu jadi belepotan seperti ini. Sini …" Sasuke mengambil sapu tangan dan mengelap ujung bibir Sakura yang terkena noda saus tomat. "Makannya jangan terburu-buru."

"Uhm." Gadis itu mengangguk, entah mengapa hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat. "Telnyata _Sensei_ olangnya baik. Aku kila _Sensei_ bakalan galak dan seling mukul kalau ada yang salah."

"Kenapa kamu bisa ngomong begitu, Sakura?"

"Habisnya wajahnya _Sensei_ menyelamkan, sih," ujar Sakura polos.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, memasang muka pura-pura tersinggung. "Wajahku sudah begini dari lahir dan ini tidak menyeramkan. Kau aneh sekali, Sakura, padahal anak-anak yang lain memanggilku ganteng."

"Uhuk." Sakura tersedak, dilihatnya lagi guru barunya itu. Ternyata Sasuke-sensei orangnya narsis juga.

"Ini anak bandel sekali, sudah dibilang makannya hati-hati." Kali ini Sasuke menyodorkan botol minuman kepadanya. Sakura menerimanya dan segera meneguk air tersebut dengan rakus.

Gadis itu benar-benar tidak menyangka guru yang dikiranya _nyebelin_ bakalan pengertian padanya.

Lima menit kemudian, muncullah sebuah mobil sedan hitam mewah, melaju mulus dan berhenti tepat di depan Sakura dan Sasuke duduk.

"Ah, rupanya ayah sudah datang." Sakura berdiri, menepuk-nepuk rok belakangnya yang sedikit berdebu.

"Telima kasih atas bulgelnya, _Sensei_." Seraya melambaikan tangan.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Hn." Pemuda itu senang akhirnya ia bisa berbaikan dengan Sakura.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak Sasuke memberikan Sakura sebuah burger. Guru muda itu sangat bersyukur karena setelah insiden hari pertama, tidak ada kejadian aneh-aneh lagi yang menimpanya.

Sasuke hendak pulang, ia bahkan sudah siap membereskan meja kerjanya. Tapi sepertinya kepulangannya harus tertunda dulu saat ia melihat bocah kecil duduk di depan gerbang sekolah. Ah, seperti de javú. Lagi-lagi Sakura ada di sana, menunggu dengan sabar jemputannya yang entah datang kapan. Mau tidak mau sebagai wali kelas yang baik, Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Sakura, kau belum dijemput lagi?"

"Iya." Sakura bohong. Padahal ia sengaja menyuruh ayahnya untuk menjemputnya sedikit telat dari biasanya.

"Mau burger lagi. Kebetulan _Sensei_ bawa banyak," tawar Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalau _Sensei_ memaksa. Sini, bial Sakula yang makan bulgelnya."

"Huh, kau ini," Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Sakura, "sebentar, aku ambil dulu." Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruang guru. Lagi-lagi sebuah kotak bekal berwarna biru ada di tangannya.

Dari jauh sakura mengamati sosok wali kelasnya. Wajahnya yang lumayan ganteng, rambutnya yang keren, sama senyum tengilnya yang menawan. Apalagi efek angin yang tiba-tiba muncul, membuat Sasuke terlihat bak model terkenal. Sakura mengelap liurnya yang menetes.

' _Aduh, kok aku jadi deg-degan, ya?'_ batin Sakura.

"Ini …" Sasuke menyodorkan burger pada Sakura, "kali ini isinya ikan tuna dan mayonaise. Cobalah."

Sakura menerima pemberian Sasuke. Dilihatnya burger mini buatan Sasuke yang sedikit berbeda dari hari sebelumnya. Tanpa ragu, bocah cilik itu mengigitnya dalam satu gigitan besar. "Umm … ini enak." Katanya di sela-sela kunyahan. Kali ini ia berkata jujur, _toh_ buat apa berbohong juga, 'kan?

"Hm. Syukurlah kalau kau suka." Sasuke senang atas pujian yang diberikan salah satu anak didiknya tersebut.

Sasuke yang melihat lahapnya cara makan Sakura, jadi mau ikutan makan. Mumpung burgernya masih ada satu. Sayang 'kan kalau dibuang. Namun belum sempat Sasuke menggigit, pertanyaan aneh meluncur dari mulut Sakura dan sukses membuatnya berhenti.

"Sensei, kok aku deg-degan ya?"

 _Nah, loh._

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke gagal paham.

Bocah itu sedikit menggeserkan tubuh, supaya bisa bertatapan dengan Sasuke langsung. Iris hijau dan _onyx_ saling bertubrukan. "Begini …" Sakura mulai menjelaskan, "Kalau aku lihat dan deket sama _Sensei_ pasti di sini rasanya dug-dug-duar … dug-dug-duar. Aneh, 'kan?" jelasnya espresif. Tangannya sampai melambai-lambai tak tentu arah.

 _Kok tiba-tiba saja perasaan Sasuke tidak enak, ya?_

"I-iya, aneh." Susah payah pemuda itu meneguk ludah.

Sakura semakin mendekatkan badannya, wajahnya tertekuk, "Pokoknya _Sensei_ halus tanggung jawab. Gala-gala Sasuke-sensei aku jadi aneh begini. Apa aku telkena penyakit mematikan? Pasti umulku tinggal sebental lagi. Astaga, padahal aku belum punya pacal, _Sensei_!"

Sakura memekik histeris. Bocah ini sungguh _drama queen_ sejati. Dan apa tadi dia bilang―pacar? Masih kecil kok sudah tahu pacar-pacaran? Benar-benar bocah jaman sekarang.

"Kok aku yang disalahkan?!" Sasuke bertanya tak kalah histerisnya, tentu tidak terima dengan tuduhan tak berdasar dari bocah berumur lima tahun tersebut.

"Pasti gala-gala bulgel itu, 'kan?"

Aduh, Sakura sembarangan menuduh. Padahal burgernya tidak salah sama sekali.

"A-apa―?!" Sasuke berteriak. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Tuh … tuh, detakannya semakin kencang, _Sensei_." Sakura memegang dadanya. "Coba dengelin deh, _Sensei_." Sasuke disuruh meletakkan tangannya di dada Sakura, namun ditolaknya mentah-mentah.

 _Oh my_ , mimpi apa Sasuke semalam, sampai-sampai harus berada di situasi _awkward_ seperti ini. Sakura semakin hilang kontrol. Apa tuna yang dipakainya sudah lewat tanggal kadaluarsanya?

Sakura dipeluknya, "Tenang, Sakura. Tenanglah." Rencananya _sih_ agar Sakura berhenti bertingkah aneh, namun bukannya tenang, Sakura malah menangis kencang sampai berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"Hah … hah … hah."

Sasuke sampai takut sendiri. Menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan was-was. Khawatir jika kepala sekolah atau guru-guru lain melihatnya seperti ini. Bisa-bisa ia dituduh om-om Pedo karena ketahuan melakukan pelecehan pada anak dibawah umur, lagi. Padahal pacaran saja Sasuke 'kan belum pernah.

"Berhentilah menangis, Sakura."

Tetap saja tangisan Sakura tidak mau berhenti. Pasalnya, rasa anehnya sudah menjalar ke mana-mana. Perutnya terasa geli, wajahnya memanas, dan sengat elektrik menjalari seluruh kulit Sakura. Tapi, yang paling membuat gadis itu tidak tahan adalah debaran jantungnya yang kian mengencang. Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu penyakit apa yang dideritanya saat ini―rasanya benar-benar baru dan sangat asing bagi bocah seusianya.

Sementara sang guru hanya bisa menghela napas, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sepertinya setelah ini ia harus mampir ke rumah Kurenai dan mencari solusi yang tepat untuk masalahnya.

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, dipelototinya sisa burger buatannya yang belum sempat dimakan. Semua gara-gara makanan itu―hanya karena sebuah _patty_ dan kebaikannya yang terlalu berlebihan pada bocah labil berusia lima tahun―Sasuke harus berurusan dengan Sakura, atau bahkan lebih buruk lagi harus berhadapan dengan Pak Haruno yang katanya kepala sekolah terdengar galak itu.

' _Sas, Sas … Masa' baru seminggu mengajar, sudah berhasil membuat bocah lima tahun suka padamu? Apa kata dunia?!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.end.

* * *

Krik.. krik.. Berakhir dengan tidak elitnya #terjunkejurang.

Gomen, jika hasilnya ga jelas seperti ini. Sungguh saya sudah mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk membuatnya. Tapi apalah daya, hasilnya berakhir seperti ini #hiks Semoga kalian suka.

Saran dan kritik kalian sangat membantu untuk membuat cerita ini lebih baik lagi. Akhir kata, happy BTC 2015, minna~

Salam bau,

D'mbik


End file.
